Clan History
Welcome to the battle History of the clan, "The 7 Stars". Here you will only see battle outlays of clan battles that have included the clan, and some other un-needed comments that cannot removed. http://imgur.com/eic8X http://imgur.com/bLoju These images explain that bradman669 is a faggot. History ''' Onyx timeline: -Sayosiner was given leader rank and given command of his own squad known as 'Sierra' -War with A10 ensued creating much needed activity for the members of Sierra -A10 lost with a crushing defeat due to their leader A10SpartanAP117 losing XBL connectivity -Frostygriff reconverts to Onyx after A10 fall joining Sierra after Sayo recognises her skill -Sayosiner plans to leave Onyx taking all of Sierra with him -Onyx becomes inactive possibly disbanding The 7 Stars are formed T7S timeline: -Concept for Shikabane Hime is implemented giving each member a partner to work closely with. (Ironically this brings the clan to their knees with Sayo and Yuki getting too close) -Random skirmishes with other clans raises ego for all T7S members while spreading word of their skill. -War with Omega begins creating tension between clan members being left out of various clan matches. The fall of the stars begins -Infighting begins with Bradman betraying T7S for A10 and causing very unnecessary tension between Yuki and Sayo. -Members begin to leave in a hostile manner due to Sayo's new found power hungry attitude after crushing the efforts of the Omega Clan. -Yuki and Sayo break their partner contract splitting the clan in two (More information found on main page.) T7S crumbles with both leaders becoming inactive on both the site and Xbox. Rebirth: -Yuki starts to more active on the site to try to revive the clan. -TBW Old Home page Welcome to the The 7 Stars Wiki This is the ruins of The 7 Stars wiki created by Yuki with assistance from various clan members, this is a clan which was born from a splinter group in the Onyx Clan led by Halofan and Templar41. Led by Sayosiner, the group known as 'Sierra team' were known throughout Onyx due to their tendency to have the main members cosplay as the members of Noble team, Sayosiner as Master Chief, AJENT WAREFARE as Carter, Frostygriff (Yuki) as Kat, Mitchy1608 as Jun, DemonicInstinct as Emile, ATATx as Jorge and RedWire252 as Noble 6. The clan used be close as hell due to them only being a small unit, however we treated each member like family. The clan however as close as we were went through a rough time that ripped the clan apart, Sayo and Yuki had a massive argument which split the stars into two, those loyal to Yuki and those loyal to Sayo. As you can clearly see from the inactivity of the site, most sided with Sayo or completely left leaving Yuki with next to no one. Sadly, time never healed these scars and to this day Sayo and Yuki detest eachother. Currently to contact each leader is fairly easy, message "Sayosiner" on the NA server of League of Legends and post anywhere here to contact Yuki, she regularly checks the website to hang on to past memories. Members Ex-Leaders: Sayosiner, DemonicInstinct, RedWire252, ATATx, Mitchy1608, Frostygriff, ShatteredEnigma. Ex-Members: Spswim34, XXDEAD REAPSXX, Nikoli360, RangerDanger11, LavishSpoon19, PiEoNaMoToBiKe, Dek Shadow 69, Neko Chan, RagnAruk91. The Rooster5902, Dabom444, NAVY SEALS 223, princessluna2000, VoLL3Yba11GiR11 (For the sake or archiving) Sayo Loyalists: Sayosiner, DemonicInstinct, ATATx, ShatteredEnigma, Spswim34, VoLL3Yba11GiR11 Yuki Loyalists: Bradman669, PiEoNaMoToBiKe. Anyone else either left the clan without any care about this petty squabble or left to join DualJay in his clan, which to my knowledge is still thriving today. ----Ex-members- These members had left the clan prior to the collapse. Corpse princess and Hero Tales (Unedited to preserve the concept of the clan) The seven stars member system is sort of based on the Anime Corpse princess. All members (male or female) will have a ''Female'' partner known as their 'Shikabane Hime' The members who have their Shikabane Hime are known as contracted monks, members who do not yet have their female partner are known as un-contracted or normal monks. Rizers are people who are not leaders but do have a position off athourity. ALSO WHACKING OFF IS FUN LOL Currently these are the Monks, Contracted monks and Shikabane Hime. Contracted monks: DemonicInstinct, Sayosiner, Redwire252, Mitchy1608 Shikabane Hime's: Spswim(DemonicInstinct), Frostygriff(Sayosiner), Dex Shadow 69(Redwire253), VoLL3Yba11GiR11 (mitchy1608) Normal monks:, AJENT WARFARE, XxXoutrunXxX,Samus30, RangerDanger11, XXDEAD REAPSXX, Nikoli360, LavishSpoon19, PiEoNaMoToBiKe, ShatteredEnigma, RagnAruk91, The Rooster5902. lol my big penis hahaha suck it NOOOOOOOOOOBS Rizers: Vigilents (Diplomate), Dabom444(Diplomate) 'Hero Tales ' Another anime were the main character our seven people that all are really strong with there weapons and they there power from the star there based of from on the Big Dipper. '''Remeber to check to Clan Schedule every once in a while Clan battles. Here is information on the clan battles that have been come acrossed and the score for it. Wins: 20 Loses: 1 Clan history (recent battle at the bottom.) The name of the clan was forgotten so it will not be said here. However, this clan had a member called, "Kevin browser" who said that he would kick our asses and we accepted the challenge. He had gotten six of his members into the lobby, but they majorly trash talked to us. Our members; Atat, Sayosiner, and DemonicInstinct battled them in the gametype of Invasion slayer match. Of course Sayosiner's team had won that match. It should be noted that Atat left mid-game so it would be a 2v6 match. As a counter-attack, the enemy team had chosen a custome map of their own on Elite Slayer gametype. After that match, the enemy clan had picked another one of there custom made maps on slayer. On both occasions, the winning team had been Sayosiner's. Final rally score was 3-0. The second clan battle was against a kid and his back-up clan. This was set up to be a Swat match for the battle. The battle was between six people. Two were from, " The 7 Stars" and the other four were from an unmentioned clan. It was Sayosiner and Ajent Warfare vs the k7id, DualJay and two others. The ending result was a win-loss raio of 1-0 with a highl commendation to Sayosiner for having an extermination within the match. This was an easy victory for, "The 7 Stars" clan. We were against A10's clan for the clan battle. It was decided that after a week of undecision or if they declined, we would win. They came with a response on the last day with a desicion to decline and choose forfeit. We had won by default. Our next battle was to re-encounter with DualJay and his clan in a big team battle on a map by them. The map was one-sided as were tossed in a small building while our enemy was in an castle fort. To fight with, we only had a couple of weapons, a Banshee, and a Falcon. They had about; two Scorpion Tanks, two Wraiths, seven Falcons, and one of each warthog. They also had a large weapon armory and a decent sized sniper tower from the mountain top. Overall we won all three games making that a 3-0 ratio. The very next day, a member of the same clan we beat before named, "Nikoli" came to us wanting to show us that we were not that great. We had our own base built by us and they had a base of their own accord. We won because we kept shooting down their aircraft and because they had accidently made a spawn for themselves in the water. We were blamed for their defeat while we were no where near them when they would die. It must have been a flaw because one of the Pinnacle's floors might have been deleted by them. Final count of 1-0. WIn. On to the next clan battle, we have a sad excuse of a clan called the, "Omega clan". Ajent Warfare had gotten a message from the leader named Omegaclanleader saying that my clan can't clan battle right. We talked about having a fair match on a regular Bungie map like Asylum. Unfortunately, we declined and it became a fight of words. He decided it was a good idea to put us on a one-sided map outside of the Colleseum, We only had; five Falcons, one sniper, a grenade launcher, a DMR, and a AR. They spawned with; 5 Rocket Launchers, Spartan Lasers, Shotguns, and Snipers. There was a single entrance leading into the base. It was a teleporter camped by two people with Rocket Launchers. The leader used a turret to launch Propane Tanks out of the shield door so it would kill us unfairly. We talked to some of the members within the other team to see if they saw the game to be fair. They first all said it was until later on when they all said that Omegaclanleader was being cheap. Our team told the other clan to kindly stop or it would count as a default win for us. This was because it is impossible for us to get in the base. Ultimately, we won by default since they were cheating. 1-0 win score. As a second coming, we have had a 2v2 battle with Omegaclanleader again. This time, it was him and bryn514 Revived. On our team was Sayosiner and FrostyGriff. We did a total of 8 matches which consisted of five Slayer and three Swat rounds. The only thing you hear from Omegaclanleader was, "Sayosiner has an aimbot!", "Frosty is a little bitch", "Stop being double team whores" and "Double teaming is not fair!". Our responses to them were simple. We would kill them and do a single t-bag on their dead body and walk away. Some levels were decent while others were not as much and they were mostly custom made maps. Unfortunately for them, they still lost all eight rounds. Winning count 8-0. The next battle was a random 1v1 against Sayosiner's friend SlimyDimy. It was a Swat match on Count Down and the score was originally to 25. Since he was the first to the number he won the match. 1-0 score. For a pathetic third time, Omega challenged us to a 4v4 for a change. No detailed information is requierd because they were stomped a total of six times. Count 6-0. Our next battle was against Onyx with a 6v6 battle revenge on lazyboy. We won three games straight and they rage quit. Count 3-0. For the first time we lost a match. Ironically, it was the combined efforts of both the, "Elite clan" and the, "Omega clan". We were defeated brutally with a 6v6 battle. I won't be playing this for a while because of the defeat and I believe I am the best at Halo. I am glad that I yelled at all of you pathetic and unskilled members because every one of you (except for frosty) are a disappointment. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Note: Because of the lack of spelling and grammer, I took it upon myself to recreate this part of history so people could actually read and undestand it. I am bryn514 Revived and now a lone member in Destiny. If anyone wants to talk to me about Omegaclan, Sayosiner, or any other game related materials, then contact me with my new gamertag. Stolen Janitor. The link to the old version text is below this note. It was copy and pasted into a new page for you to read if you want the original. Thank you for reading this as it took several hours to complete correctly without going out of text. Original text link below: http://the7stars.wikia.com/wiki/Original_history_typed_version?venotify=created